Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: I got the idea when I was looking at the GameCube preview my brother got in the mail. I saw 'Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet' and sorta stared at it. Then this came up in my mind and I typed it up. This is how I think SFADP begins, or at least how th


SFADP 

Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet

On the great planet of Cornaria, a fox sits in his apartment. Brushing a white forelock out of his emerald eyes, he leaned his head back, looked towards the ceiling, and sighed.

"Nothing to do..."

About fourteen years ago, a mad scientist by the name of Andross was banished from the planet to another on the opposite side, Venom. While there, Andross fumed, and planed his revenge.

A year or so afterwards, Cornaria noticed activity coming form the planet. General Pepper sent out five ships to investigate. Only one returned.

The pilot, a white mouse, told of horrible ships being built, people either recruited or some kind of war, or killed. Horrible torture. The other four pilots had been killed and the mouse, who had just barely made it alive, died just hours after telling her tale.

After this description of pure horror and the mouse's death, Pepper sent out the Star Fox team consisting of James McCloud, Pigma Dengar, and Peppy Hare.

For two months, James, Pigma and Peppy fought their way to Venom. Battle after battle. As the team entered Venom airspace Pigma turned traitor and fought his former friends, killing James and near-fatally injuring Peppy. The rabbit returned to Cornaria and recounted his venture.

Thirteen years later, Andross once again took control of the Lylat system and once again, General Pepper called upon the Star Fox team, though this time the members were Slippy Toad, an excellent mechanic, Falco Lombardi, a rogue from the streets, Peppy Hare yet again, and the son of James, Fox McCloud.

It had taken the new Star Fox team a long time, but Fox had managed to destroy Andross and save the Lylat System. Rewarded as heroes, the team stayed together for a few months, then, slowly but surely, broke apart.

And now, as Fox glances at the remote, wondering if he has enough energy to get it, life has settled down. At least... In this system.

* * * *

An icy blue vixen clutched her spear-like staff and smiled at the young stegosaurus.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, her voice deep and full of power, "you're safe here."

The dino looked up at her and cooed. The girl giggled and glanced about the valley. For as long as she could remember, she'd been confined to this place, forever to guard the herbivores, plant-eaters, from the dangers of the outside.

As she watched, a newborn triceratops stumbled, and fell to the ground. Hurrying over, the vixen kneeled down and spoke kindly to the creature.

"Don't worry. There, there, you're all right now." Helping the dino to its unstable feet, she grinned. She opened her mouth to say something encouraging, but a bright red light flashed to her left.

Looking up and no longer smiling, but with a concerned and angry look, she stood and held her staff above her head. the sapphire embedded in the spear head glowed brightly and from the sky dived a mastodon.

The winged dino felt the familiar weight of the girl on his back as she clambered on. When she pressed her heels into his sides, he spread his wings and took to the air once again.

"Fly toward the light!" she commanded, yelling over the rush of wind.

The dinosaur nodded and veered left, flapping and gaining speed. As he approached where the light was, he slowed slightly and glanced down, feeling the vixen do the same. Seeing what it was, the girl gasped and fell from her ride...

* * * *

Fox, who'd been napping for a while, snapped his eyes open and sat erect. Something had awoken him, though what it was, he had no clue.

"Fox McCloud..."

A voice, gentle, but powerful. Fox looked around and spotted the intruder.

With an azure aura surrounding her, an icy blue fox stood, clutching a spear/staff to her body. She was clad in golden jewelry and here eyes were the most beautiful shade of jade. As fox glanced her over, he blushed slightly as he realized that only the most necessary parts of her body where covered in a golden material.

"Fox McCloud," she said in a strange, echoing voice. _"You are the only hope for Dira. Please help us."_

Fox leapt to his feet and looked into her pleading face.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am Inez, that is all you must know for now. But please, you must_ help us!"_

Fox peered into her eyes, they were so familiar somehow. After a split-second decision, he answered, "Ok, I'll go."

The girl smiled, relived. _"Thank you, young McCloud. You will not regret this."_

With those words, she waved her staff and a black portal appeared.

"Go through this. You will receive instructions, training and the necessary equipment. I thank you so much for your help."

Fox smiled at Inez. "You're welcome." He then leapt through the portal. To his fate.

Once he was gone, Inez began to fade, but her last audible words were:

"Be brave, be strong, and live. I wish you luck...

"My son."

Fox, his team, the old Star Fox, and just about everything else belongs to Nintendo. More than likely, Inez, her personality and relation to Fox are owned by me but her body is owned by Nintendo as well. If there is any truth to this once **Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet** comes out, that is sheer coincidence...

*shrugs* You can leave now.


End file.
